


Gratitude

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu!! rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Underage Blow Jobs, Yamaguchi likes dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Yamaguchi wanted to thank his mentor, after all, he was able to serve thanks to him.In where Yamaguchi gives his mentor, Shimada, a blow job in his car.
Relationships: Shimada Makoto & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimada Makoto/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! rarepairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is another thread on Twitter I made, but normally they go by unnoticed so I'll post them here.
> 
> Also, comment on the fics you read, you really don't know how much we appreciate it, it keeps us going, at least me! :)

After the game against shiratorizawa, Yamaguchi felt the need to thank Shimada for helping him so much, after all, thanks to him he was able to become a decent pinch server.

He wanted to thank him, in his own special way.

The greenette waited outside for the man, telling his team he had planned to stay with said man to practice a bit more. Everyone told him he was working really hard, that he could take a break, but Yamaguchi insisted. He didn't want his team to know what he really had planned.

He was anxious, he couldn't see a glimpse of Shimada walking out the doors, all of the people coming out were purely from shiratorizawa, their crowd was much bigger. After fifteen minutes, finally, Shimada came out talking with Saeko, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but brighten up.

He approached them with a profound blush on his cheeks, and he gently tapped the older man's shoulder, successfully catching his attention. "Yamaguchi! I thought you were going back with your team. What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi looked down at his fingers and started playing with them, a little ashamed to look up. "I was wondering if you... If you could help me with something."

Shimada looked fondly at Yamaguchi and pat his head before turning back to Saeko and bidding his goodbyes. Saeko walked away and Shimada smiled at Yamaguchi "come on."

Yamaguchi smiled at Shimada and the man started walking to his car, they wouldn't do anything there at shiratorizawa high. The younger male got in the passenger seat and fiddled nervously with his fingers. He was really going to do it.

"What do you want help with Yams?"

Yamaguchi looked out of the window, there was no way he would tell him about it. "You'll see once we get to Miyagi." As to not rise suspicion he turned to Shimada and offered a kind smile, his face still as red as a tomato. Shimada started the car and speed off.

The car ride was mostly silent, except for some small talk initiated by the older man. It wasn't uncomfortable, they felt good in the presence of the other, words weren't necessary. Yamaguchi didn't know when he got this close to his mentor.

They were getting closer.

When they got to Miyagi it was already midnight, and Yamaguchi started giving directions to Shimada until they found themselves at the dead-end of the road, facing the woods.

"Yams, what do you want to do here? it's the middle of nowhere."

Yamaguchi looked at his lap, his face red. He didn't dare to look up at his mentor. "I wanted to t-thank you in a special way..."

Shimada heard what Yamaguchi said, but was still left confused. What could that mean? Did Yamaguchi hide a present in the middle of nowhere? Was Yamaguchi too embarrassed to give him the present in front of his teammates?

His train of thoughts got cut off when he felt his zipper being dragged down.

His eyes widened as he looked at the flustered Yamaguchi biting his lip and looking at his crotch. "Yamaguchi what are you doing?!" Shimada exclaimed, a blush of his own appearing on his cheeks. Yamaguchi looked up at him with glazed eyes, and Shimada couldn't deny that the sight was turning him on, but he felt guilty. He is underage.

He was about to push Yamaguchi off him, but the younger talked before he could do anything. "please... I've been practicing, it is my way to thank you... sir." Yamaguchi closed his eyes tightly, why would he say that?

Shimada gulped loudly, he couldn't deny the younger man. "Okay, but just this time Yams." He said sternly and Yamaguchi visibly lightened up and nodded rapidly.

Shimada pushed the seat back enough to let Yamaguchi get between his legs without him being crushed. He was really letting this boy give him a handjob.

He shivered and inhaled sharply when Yamaguchi's hand got a hold of his dick. His hands felt good against his sensitive flesh.

"Yamag-Ah!" he was cut off in the middle by something wet and warm wrapping around his tip, sucking slightly on it. He looked down to see Yamaguchi close-eyed sucking lightly on his length. He quickly covered his mouth to prevent any sounds from scaping him, he had to admit, the boy did know what he was doing.

"H-how did you practice? fuck..." Shimada's right hand moved to hold onto the green hair while the other gripped on the steering wheel. The boy knew how to give head. Yamaguchi didn't stop pumping his hands on his dick, taking his mouth off it to answer the man. "I-I practiced with my teammates..."

Oh /fuck/.

"Did you really? Do they know you used them to give me a good head?" Yamaguchi took the tip in his mouth and shook his head, slowly taking Shimada in his mouth. He wasn't small.

He looked good, sucking and bobbing his head on Shimada's dick, and the man liked the view, but he knew he was a one-time thing.

Yamaguchi's eyes started to tear up when he forcefully took his entire dick in his mouth, staying put on his seat as he tried to contain his gagging.

Shimada didn't expect that and without noticing he pulled his hair lightly, making Yamaguchi moan and send shooks through him. He knew how to do it.

Yamaguchi started to suck on his way to the tip, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. He opened his eyes full of lust and hunger clashing with Shimada's stare.

Fucking hell.

Yamaguchi knew way too well what he was provoking within the man, and he didn't try to hide it.

Shimada was close, so fucking close.

Yamaguchi stopped sucking on his dick and used his hand to pump the length, his tongue now tracing the veins that stood out without breaking his stare.

Shimada let out a loud moan when he came over Yamaguchi's face and the boy only giggled, licking the rest he could with his tongue as his finger took the rest, putting it in his mouth to swallow all of it.

Shimada hid his face in his hands and sighed as the younger male climbed to his seat, putting his seatbelt on and making sure there wasn't any trace of cum on his face.

"It was good, but never do it again."

Yamaguchi chuckled and nodded at the man as he started up the car and drove Yamaguchi to his house. It was silent, and Yamaguchi got off as soon as he saw his door, skipping happily to it.

Maybe he was a cock-slut, because he didn't intend on stopping there, now he was even more encouraged to suck dick.

He _loved_ sucking dick.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest things go ahead! I'll read them and, probably, write them :)
> 
> Should I make a series about yams sucking d? I just love this man.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Have a nice day and stay safe. <3


End file.
